The present invention relates to novel organotin derivatives of 4(3H)-quinazolinone compounds which are useful as fungicides.
Commonly-assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 306,796 "Algicidal and Fungicidal 2-Haloalkyl-3-oxo-4-Substituted Quinazaline" discloses compounds of the formula: ##STR2## wherein R is hydrogen, lower alkyl, lower alkyl substituted with one to three of the same or different halogens, phenyl or phenyl substituted with 1 to 3 of the same or different substituents selected from a group consisting of lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, lower alkylthio, fluoro, chloro, bromo, iodo, nitro, cyano, or lower alkyl substituted with one to three of the same or different halogens, R.sup.1 is hydrogen, lower alkyl, or lower alkyl substituted with one to three of the same or different halogens, Y.sub.1, Y.sub.2, Y.sub.3 and Y.sub.4 are independently selected from a group consisting of hydrogen, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, lower alkylthio, fluoro, chloro, bromo, iodo, nitro, cyano, or lower alkyl substituted with one to three of the same or different halogens and X is fluoro, chloro, bromo, iodo, cyano, lower alkoxy, thiocyano, imidazolyl, and ##STR3## where R.sup.3 and R.sup.2 are the same or different lower alkyl, as fungicidal and algicidal.
My commonly-assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 728,997 "4-Quinazolone Fungicides" discloses fungicidal compounds of the formula: ##STR4## wherein X is independently halogen, lower alkyl of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, lower alkoxy of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, nitro, the group R.sup.1 --S(O).sub.m --wherein R.sup.1 is lower alkyl of 1 to 6 carbon atoms and m is 0, 1 or 2, amino or trifluoro methyl; n is 0, 1, 2 or 3; R is alkyl of 1 to 10 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl of 3 to 8 carbon atoms, lower alkenyl of 2 to 6 carbon atoms or lower alkynyl of 2 to 6 carbon atoms, all optionally substituted with 1 to 3 of the same or different halogen atoms; aryl of 6 to 12 carbon atoms; or substituted aryl substituted with 1 to 3 substituents, independently selected from lower alkyl of 1 to 4 carbon atoms, lower alkoxy of 1 to 4 carbon atoms, lower alkylsulfinyl of 1 to 4 carbon atoms, lower alkyl sulfonyl of 1 to 4 carbon atoms, nitro, cyano or halogen.